


Teddy bears and pink candies

by rudesunyoung



Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [18]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, vlogger jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and all Lisa wants is two hours alone with Jennie, but no, they have to deal with these things called teething rings and investigate who gave Hanna that teddy bear. Life, right?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099083
Comments: 27
Kudos: 74





	Teddy bears and pink candies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day 💕💕

****

**Thursday**

****

**February 13**

****

**10:58 AM**

“Who is that for?” Hyun asks, standing up on his tippy toes as he tries to peek over the edge of the counter. 

The saleswoman smiles at him but continues to show the different pieces to Lisa, a beaded diamond necklace, a small locket that can be engraved on the back, and a simple rose gold band with white diamonds in the center. 

“It’s for mama,” Lisa says, reaching down to pat the boy’s head, before she turns her attention back to the jewelry. It’s all beautiful and Lisa knows that Jennie will like whatever she picks out, but she wants it to be special. 

She stares down at the selection, chewing on her bottom lip, as she looks between them. She can’t fucking decide and she doesn’t have much time either. She has to be back home before noon so she can attend a meeting and then run across town to pick up the prints that she ordered. 

“Come here,” Lisa says, bending down to pick Hyun up and situate him on her hip. “Which one do you think mama will like?”

Hyun’s eyebrows furrow in that same way that Lisa’s do and it’s so cute that she smiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek, as he ponders over the options on the glass counter. 

“I think…” he hums. “I think…” he looks between the locket and the ring, pushing his lips out in a pout, before he points at the locket with his little finger. 

“That one!” he says. “Mama likes necklaces and she can hang it in her box!” he says.

“Okay,” Lisa chuckles. She chews on her bottom lip in thought for a few more seconds, staring down at the necklace swathed in the velvet material and then nods her head. “Alright, I’ll take this and can I also have something engraved on the back of it?”

“Of course,” the young woman nods. She puts away the other pieces, setting them back down inside the display and then takes the locket out, turning around to set it on the next counter. 

“I’ll just need you to print your name on the form and then we can handle the paperwork and process your purchase for you.” 

“Alright, thank you,” Lisa smiles. She adjusts Hyun on her hip, fitting her arm underneath his bum, as she grabs the pen with her other hand and begins signing her name on the sheet of paper.

They grab lunch at McDonalds on the way home, Hyun kicking his feet excitedly from the backseat as he sings along to the radio station and munches on his chicken nuggets. When they make it back home, Jennie is asleep on the couch and the twins are also napping in their swings. 

Hyun quietly throws his trash away and then runs down the hall into his room, probably to go play with his toys that he left all over the floor. 

Lisa washes her hands at the sink and shrugs out of her jacket, hanging it over the back of the chair even though she knows Jennie is going to nag her for that, and walks over to sit down beside her on the couch. 

Jennie’s neck is bent at an odd angle which looks extremely uncomfortable, enough so that Lisa gently maneuvers the older woman until her head is resting in her lap. 

She pushes her hair out of her face and rubs the skin behind her ear, watching as Jennie lets out a breath and turns slightly to push her face in her stomach. The living room is so quiet that Lisa tips her head against the back of the couch and closes her eyes, sinking into the calm feeling of Jennie’s weight on her.

* * *

****

**Friday**

****

**February 14**

****

**1:49 PM**

“Clean up, clean up, everybody clean up…” 

Mrs. Dell claps her hands together as she walks around the room, watching as the children put away their arts and craft supplies, tucking the scissors back into the drawers, hanging the colorful sheets of papers back on the wall, and sliding the glue sticks back into the compartments on the desk. 

Hanna puts the box of glitter on the shelf next to the rest of the stickers and runs back over to her desk, sliding into her seat, as the rest of the students put their things away and patiently wait for the teacher. 

After everyone is seated, Mrs. Dell walks toward the front of the room and waits for a few kids to quieten down before she starts talking. 

“Okay, since you guys worked really hard on your projects and did a great job with cleaning up, you guys can spend the rest of the time sharing your cards and eating your snacks at your desks, okay?”

“Okay!” the class shouts in unison. 

Mrs. Dell laughs and turns around to grab the bag of wet wipes on her desk, pulling a single sheet out. 

“Okay and remember to use your inside voices. Now, come line up if you want to clean your hands off.” 

Some kids slide off their chairs to gather at the front of the room and others start pulling out their snacks from their cubbies, brown paper bags filled with cookies and candies and heart-shaped lollipops. 

Hanna reaches inside her desk and pulls out a bag that her mommy had zipped away in her backpack this morning. It was filled with popcorn, gummy bears, lip-shaped cookies coated with sprinkles, and sour straws. 

Hanna had remembered staring wide-eyed at the homemade bag on the bus ride to school. Her mama never let her have this much sweets even at home, but she couldn’t help pulling the bag open as the bus ambled along the highway, fishing out a kernel of popcorn and popping it happily into her mouth. 

Her friends gather at her desk, Natalie, leaning over the side to show her the pretzels covered in vanilla frosting and the card that she had drawn. It looked like frogs or turtles, Hanna couldn’t really tell, but she giggled anyway and thanked her friend for the drawing. Caitlyn asked for a gummy bear, picking through until she found a red one and cheered loudly, before chewing on it. 

Hanna had made them both hearts out of pink construction paper and decorated the entire thing in glitter, some of it still falling on her desk, as she pushed it into their hands.

 _I love you_ , it said, scrawled in her messy handwriting and big loops. 

“You can have this cupcake,” Caitlyn said, pushing the treat in front of Hanna, as she turned her card around and admired the glitter. “I don’t like chocolate,” she frowns. 

There’s sprinkles on it too and as they dump their bags on the table and pick through the different assortment of sweets and chocolates, Hanna licks away at the frosting on the cupcake and laughs when Caitlyn swipes some on her nose. 

“Now, you’re a bunny!” Natalie giggles and grabs a hold of her pigtails, gently pulling on it. 

The girls are so busy giggling amongst each other that Hanna doesn’t notice Aaron quietly shuffling over to her desk, his cheeks colored in red and his bottom lip tucked nervously between his teeth. 

“H-Hanna…” he says softly.

Caitlyn makes a noise and immediately whirls around, her eyes going wide as she notices the other boy. 

“Oh! Who’s that for?” she asks pointing to the teddy bear in his hands. It looks soft and it’s brown with a white heart on its tummy and pink ears that make it look so cute. 

Aaron visibly clamps up, his fingers grabbing a hold of the teddy bear so tightly that his knuckles turn white. He tries to look up at the girls but he blushes even harder, turning to stare down at the top of the teddy bear’s head. 

He says something that none of the girls can hear and when Natalie asks him again, his ears turn even more redder if that’s possible. 

“I-I said…” he mumbled. “It’s...it’s for-for Hanna,” he mumbles. 

“For _me_?!” Hanna gasps. 

Aaron catches the look on her face and nods quickly, his face schooling into a serious expression, as he holds the teddy bear out. 

“M-My dad bought it for me. It’s...It’s for you. H-Happy Valentines Day,” he says. 

Hanna practically beams at the other boy, sliding out of her chair and rushing over to take it from him. The bear is just as soft as she imagined it would be and she pulls it to her chest, feeling the material tickle her nose and the smell of vanilla that seems to cling to it, almost like the same smell of cake. 

“Thank you!” Hanna giggles and rubs her cheek against it. She can’t wait to go home and show her moms all her presents. She wants to hang her cards in her room and sleep with this bear so he can meet all her other stuffed animals. 

“It’s really pretty,” she gushes and tucks the teddy bear underneath her arm, before she leans forward and kisses Aaron on the cheek. 

The little boy’s eyes grow so wide they almost look like they’re about to pop out of his head and roll on the floor. His hand flies up to touch the spot where Hanna kissed him, almost like he can still feel the sensation of her lips there.

 _“Ewwww_!” Natalie yelps. “Boys are disgusting! You have to get a wipe now and scrub your mouth!”

Aaron is too flustered to say anything, but he stares at Hanna like he wants to say something, before finally squeaking out a quick, _‘bye!’_ and nearly falls over the desk behind him trying to get back to his seat. 

Hanna sets the teddy bear on her desk and smiles at it. It really is so cute and she can’t stop messing with its ears. Caitlyn tilts her head to the side, observing it quietly, before she shrugs and pops another piece of popcorn in her mouth. 

“Whatcha gonna name it?”

* * *

****

**2:33 PM**

“I’m _not_ mowing this yard.” 

It’s the first thing Lisa says when they pull up to the front of the house. Jennie scoffs and turns the camera around, unclipping her seatbelt and opening the door as Lisa shuts the engine off. 

The front lawn _is_ big with shrubs lining the front of the house and a wall of vines that crawl around the two large windows. A cobblestone path is decorated with lights that are probably automatically turned on at night and when Jennie slams the car door behind herself, she hears Lisa whistle lowly underneath her breath. 

“Yeah, _definitely_ not mowing this,” she sighs and stretches her arms above her head. 

“Punk,” Jennie rolls her eyes. “It’s nice though, right?”

It's the fourth house that they've seen this week. Jennie is a bit beat to be honest, somewhat overwhelmed between the different qualities of each house and also thinking about the logistics of moving with four small children some time soon. It's fun, yes, to think about finally buying their own home, to have somewhere that they can raise their children permanently with more space and something to call their own. 

Lisa opens her mouth to respond but the door opens then and a slender woman with curly red hair steps out, waving at them as she walks down the steps to meet the women. 

“Hi, it’s Tracy. We talked earlier on the phone about the house,” she says, pointing behind herself. 

They both introduce themselves to the woman and Lisa steps closer, tangling her hand with Jennie’s as they follow the woman back to the front of the house. 

“As you can probably already tell, the neighborhood is very quiet, but there are plenty of families on this street and you’re not that far from shopping plazas and the theater that is just...a fifteen minute drive the other way.” 

She pushes the door open and they’re immediately greeted with a set of stairs leading to the second floor. The entryway is large enough for their shoes, maybe even a shelf to hang up backpacks and coats, and even fold the stroller up and tuck into the corner. 

“Right to your left, the living room is here and the large windows give you a lot of natural sunlight and the open floor plan also gives you direct access to the kitchen.” 

The living room is large. They have a sectional in their apartment that takes up the entire living room, which makes it nearly impossible to fit anything else in there. But this space could be enough to fit a desktop computer against the far wall, make a play area for the kids on the other side, and even set up an exercise machine on the other side of the couch. 

“Shit,” Lisa says underneath her breath. Their flat-screen TV would look really good in here too on top of the fireplace and Lisa points that out to Jennie, nudging her side as they walk over to the kitchen. 

“And these here are newly-installed stainless steel appliances and the marble countertop has been completely redone.” 

The kitchen is nice with a breakfast nook against the other wall and a low-hanging plant from the ceiling that is just above the table. The windows are much smaller in this room, but the island in the middle of the floor makes up for it because there’s cabinets on either side, more than enough space for them to stuff all that junk that they have at their apartment. 

The farm sink is also a good touch because it’s more space for the dishes and enough room to fit the twins in if Lisa wants to give them another bath in the sink. 

They walk through the rest of the house, looking at each of the rooms, imaging which ones would be for the twins, where Hanna would sleep, and which room Hyun would fight for. The master bathroom is a dream, having both a standing shower and a claw foot tub that Jennie actually gasps at. 

“Are you guys seeing this? Like are you guys actually seeing this?” she says to the camera. “Look at this fucking tub!” 

Lisa actually walks over and starts posing exaggeratedly in front of it, splaying her arms out wide and sticking her hip out to lean against the tub, and she attempts to climb into it, but Tracy walks in and she stands back up, her face turning red like a child that’s about to be reprimanded. It’s so fucking cute. 

Jennie snorts and they walk around the rest of the house, asking questions about the flooring, if the house is located in major flooding areas, their total budget, and what the sellers are willing to let the house go for. 

“The backyard is also very large with more than enough space to run around with your kids or any pets. You have children, correct?”

“Unfortunately,” Lisa sighs and Jennie smacks her arm, hard enough for Lisa to yelp and shoot her an apologetic look. 

“I was _kidding_!” she whines.

* * *

****

**5:10 PM**

“You want Vietnamese food for dinner?” 

“No,” Hyun says, pushing his light-up fire truck around the floor. He’s only wearing his underwear－which Lisa has made sure to ask him every fifteen minutes if he needs to pee－and the answer has been no so far. 

Lisa snorts and scrolls through the menu for the local Vietnamese place anyway. Once the food gets here, he’ll be whining for Jennie to make his plate. 

Hanna walks into the living room, dragging a teddy bear with her that Lisa hasn’t seen before and she almost asks her where she got that, when Holland starts fussing from where he’s laying on the floor. 

“Baby is crying!” Hyun says and he abandons his truck to run over towards his brother, rubbing his feet in what he probably hopes will calm him down, but that only makes Holland fuss even louder. 

Lisa sighs, setting her phone down on the couch, and moves to grab Holland, lifting the little boy to her chest as she starts to rock him gently. The toddler chews on his fist, drool escaping the side of his mouth, as he babbles into her shirt. 

“What’s wrong, huh? Is it your teeth?”

She tries to pull his fingers from his mouth, wanting to check his gums, but Holland kicks his legs, twisting around in her arms as he cries. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, come on let’s get you something for your teeth.” 

A few weeks ago, they found out that their teeth were coming in and for days now the twins have either been fussing or crying non-stop. Hanzel would scream for hours sometimes until Jennie rubbed the cream along his gums and then gave him a toy to chew on. Holland was more difficult because sometimes he didn’t want the cream and then they would have to walk around the apartment trying to calm him down or give him something to drink so they could get him to relax. 

Hyun followed after Lisa, staring up at his brother as he continued to whine, balling up a fistful of Lisa’s shirt and rubbing his teary face into it. 

“What’s wrong with Holland?” Hyun asks, frowning up at her. 

“His gums just hurt but he’ll be okay.” 

Lisa pulls the teething ring out of the freezer and kicks the door shut with her foot, coaxing Holland out from where he’s hiding his face, before she offers it to him. 

“Here, say ah. This will help, babe.” 

Holland rubs his eyes with his fist and makes a noise as Lisa pushes it up against his mouth, trying to get him to take it. When he finally opens his mouth, he grabs a hold of the teething ring and with wet eyes, he begins chewing on it. 

Lisa thumbs away his tears and kisses his face, smelling the baby lotion on his skin as she takes him back to the living room. When she settles back on the couch, Hyun runs back to his toys, seemingly satisfied now that Holland isn’t fussing anymore, and Lisa pats Holland’s back, humming softly to him as he continues to chew on the ring. 

“Hey, did you order already?” Jennie asks her. She’s got a towel wrapped around herself and her hair’s wet, piled up on the top of her head, as loose strands fall and stick to her forehead. 

She must have taken a bath with Hanzel because the little boy has a towel on too and his eyes look droopy, the toddler letting out a soft yawn as Jennie cradles him close. He always gets sleepy after bath time. 

“I was just about to,” Lisa says. “Any requests?”

“Just make sure you ask for extra peanuts in the soup and don’t forget the－”

“The spring rolls, I know,” Lisa rolls her eyes. “I got it, honey.” 

Jennie laughs and sticks her tongue out at her, waving Hanzel’s fist at the both of them before she turns around and walks back down the hallway. 

While Lisa orders their food, Hanna grabs the remote off the table and climbs onto the couch, putting her teddy bear on her lap, as she opens up Disney+ and navigates through the home screen, going through the different titles until she picks The Incredibles. 

Hyun hears the opening credits start and his head snaps toward the TV, dropping all of his toys in his hands, and runs over to the couch to sit beside his sister.

They make it through about thirty minutes of the movie before their food arrives and Jennie answers the door, Hyun jumping off the couch and running after her, hopping by the door as she pays the delivery fee and then hauls a big bag of food over to the table. 

Hyun squeals at the spring rolls, watching as Hanna unwraps them from their foil and passes him one. Jennie removes the food from the boxes and divides it up evenly among the kids as Lisa transfers her soup to a bowl and warms it up in the microwave. 

When she brings her food back to the table, Jennie murmurs a soft, _‘thank you,’_ and kisses her on the cheek, breaking apart her chopsticks that came with their order. Hanna tucks her legs underneath herself, leaning over her plate as she scrapes rice into her spoon. Hyun shoves half of the roll into his mouth and Lisa tells him to be careful because he likes to stuff a lot of food into his mouth lately. 

He chews all of it anyway, his cheeks bunching up with the amount of food in his mouth, and Lisa can’t help but laugh at his face. 

“Can I have some?” Lisa asks Jennie, watching as the older woman pours some chili sauce in her food. She mixes it around and then twirls some of the noodles around her chopsticks, picking up a piece of cabbage, as she offers it to her. 

“Now don’t ask for more,” Jennie huffs, watching Lisa smile around her mouthful. She will anyway because Lisa loves to annoy her wife like that and Jennie will continue to feed her because she _likes_ it, so it’s a win-win situation.

* * *

****

**9:01 PM**

“Hey, where’d you get this little thing from?”

Jennie picks up the bear, watching as Hanna climbs up on the bed and wiggles underneath the sheets. She smoothes her hands across the blanket and then reaches for it, smiling when Jennie passes it to her. 

“I got it at the Valentines Party,” Hanna says. She tucks it in between the frog and the stuffed dolphin on her side, turning her over so she can get a look at it. 

“Someone gave that to you?” Jennie asks. 

“Mmhm.” 

“Did you tell them thank you?” she says, stroking her hair. Jennie tucks a few loose strands behind her ear, rubbing the skin behind it as Hanna yawns into her pillow. 

“I did,” she murmurs. “I gave him a kiss.”

“What?” 

Jennie’s hand comes to a stop and she waits until Hanna turns to cast her eyes on her. “You did what? A kiss….where?”

“On the cheek,” Hanna says and then frowns slightly. “That’s how all the princesses say thank you in the movies and even mommy does it to you all the time,” she huffs. 

“Hanna…” Jennie says and she can’t really help it, but she starts laughing. Her hand comes up to her mouth to try to hold it in, but she’s laughing so hard that Hyun moves on his bed, whining quietly, as he rolls over to face the wall.

 _“Mama,”_ Hanna says. “Why are you laughing?”

Jennie tries to calm down, she really does, but she can just picture Lisa’s face right now and she wants to so badly go back to her bedroom and break the news to her just so she can see the other woman scream. 

“It’s just－” Jennie says, smiling around her hand. “It’s just really funny that you did that. But I thought I told you boys have germs?” she asks, raising her eyebrow. 

“I wiped my mouth off!” Hanna says seriously. 

“But still...” Jennie giggles and leans down to kiss her forehead. She smells like baby powder and fresh soap and it never fails to make something warm settle in her chest. 

“You can only kiss me or mommy, no one else, okay? Your kisses belong to me.” 

“Can I kiss girls?” Hanna asks, playing with a lock of Jennie’s hair. 

“You can’t kiss girls or boys,” Jennie pouts. “Not until you’re twenty years old.”

“Is that a long time from now?” Hanna says. 

“Yes,” Jennie huffs and kisses her forehead again. “Only mommy and I can give you kisses because you’re our princess.”

Jennie emphasizes this by pressing a series of sloppy kisses on her cheeks, peppering her face, as Hanna squirms on the bed, giggling so loudly that Jennie is surprised Hyun hasn’t started crying. 

“Mama, mama!” Hanna shrieks with laughter. “Mama, I won’t kiss anyone else!” she giggles. 

Jennie laughs into her cheek and pulls back, narrowing her eyes at the little girl until he holds up her hand, showing her pinky finger to Hanna. 

“Promise? You promise that you won’t kiss any more boys or girls? Only me and mommy?”

Hanna giggles as she stares at her finger, before she wiggles her hand out from under the sheet, and hooks her pinky around her own. 

“I promise,” she laughs. 

“Good,” Jennie smiles. She strokes her hair back and leans down to kiss her forehead again, making sure the sheets are tucked around her, before she moves from the bed. “Get some sleep, angel.” 

Jennie turns their light off and leaves the door cracked open as she makes her way back to her bedroom. She peeks her head into the nursery and sees the boys fast asleep, the music softly playing from the mobiles over both of their cribs. 

When she pushes the door open to their room, Lisa is just pulling a t-shirt over her head and she slides onto the bed, patting the space beside her for Jennie to join her. 

“Hey,” she whispers. 

“Hey,” Jennie says. She kneels onto the bed, the mattress dipping with her weight, as she crawls over and settles beside the other woman. Lisa winds an arm around her waist, leaning down to kiss the top of her nose, and smiles when Jennie pulls her closer to kiss her on the mouth. 

“Happy Valentine's Day,” she whispers. 

"I feel like I've barely seen you all day," she murmurs. 

"I was right here," Jennie says back, running her thumb over her eyebrow. 

She touches the skin underneath Lisa's eye and pulls her forward to kiss both of her eyelids. Jennie can feel how Lisa's hands shake as she holds on to her waist and she wants to ask her if she's okay, but the younger woman answers her by pushing Jennie down on her back. When she falls back against the pillows, Lisa lays down across her front, her weight settling over her legs as Jennie winds her arms around her neck. When she kisses her again, she follows Lisa, softly brushing their lips together until Lisa laughs and swipes her tongue against her bottom lip. 

Lisa kisses messily when she's wound up, an uncoordinated press of lips and too much tongue, but Jennie rubs the back of her neck, silently telling her that it's okay when Jennie opens her mouth for her. It's more of them sighing against each other than anything, Jennie smiling into her cheek when she moves away to catch her breath and Lisa kisses down the column of her throat. 

"Come back up here," Jennie says breathlessly. Lisa bites playfully at the jut of her hip bone but moves closer to her, nudging their noses together until Jennie grabs a hold of her face. 

"You're my world," Jennie whispers between them. It used to be weird to love someone so much, to have them occupy every single thought that you could ever have and still not be tired of them. Jennie used to be scared of that kind of love, of being unable to get Lisa out of her head, to not think of what their lives could be like together and sometimes she wonders if Lisa knows that. 

She wonders if Lisa knew about those doubts back then, the same way she knew that there was quite literally no other person that she wanted to be with besides Lisa. 

Sometimes this type of love scares her because it reminds her just how utterly and completely in love she is with her. It reminds her that if she were to ever lose her, that her life would fall apart-that _she_ would fall apart. 

But then Lisa does that thing where she can understand Jennie without saying anything, where she can press their foreheads together and instantly clear those kind of thoughts from her head. 

"I never want to be without you. You know that, Jen. You're just as much of my world as I am yours." 

Jennie pulls her close and hugs her to her chest, feeling their cheeks press against each other as Jennie sighs aloud. "Fucking sap," she giggles into her shoulder. 

"You started it!" Lisa chuckles and kisses her top lip, smiling when Jennie’s nose scrunches up, and she starts pushing her hair behind her ear. 

“I got you something,” Lisa says quietly. She moves away to lean over the side of the bed and grabs a small white bag, setting it down on the bed. They both move to sit up and Jennie's eyebrows rise in surprise, not expecting anything from her since they tend to avoid presents. 

“I hope you like it.” 

Jennie wants to roll her eyes because of course she’s going to like it, but the fact that Lisa seems so unsure makes her keep it to herself. 

She takes the bag anyway, picking through the colorful paper and grabs out two things: a small pink box with a ribbon wrapped around it and a card. She opens the card first, throwing the trash in the bag, as she opens the inside.

_Hi, Jen_

_Thanks for being with me for….eleven Valentines Days now?? Is that even a thing that people say? Well whatever, but just thank you. I’m really happy that I get to spend this day with you, just like any other day. I’m glad you’re my wife and that we get to sleep next to each other and that you let me take nudes of you (for personal reasons)! You’re the best－literally－I’m crazy about you and I hope you know that. Ever since we met and I got to know you, I wouldn't want my life to go any other way. Even if it was hard and it did take some time, I’m grateful that I got to do it with you and I would do it ten times over again if I had to. Thank you for coming into my life and making me smile, making me happy, and making me a mom. Wanna have sex tonight?_

Jennie snorts and threatens to throw the card at her, but her eyes are wet and she grabs Lisa by the sides of her face and pulls her forward to kiss her. 

It’s a bit messy because Jennie can feel herself crying but then Lisa starts laughing and for some reason that makes her laugh too. It’s silly because Jennie doesn’t even know why they’re laughing, but it’s always been like that between them.

When she pulls back, Lisa nudges the box into her hands and watches as Jennie sets the card aside to open it. 

It’s a locket and Jennie pulls the chain out, holding it up as she stares at it. There’s an intricate pattern of flowers along the front and when she pops it open, there’s a small picture inside of them－it’s old, probably from when they were in college－and Jennie throws her head back, letting out a laugh at the picture. 

Lisa’s arms are slung over her shoulder and they’re both making faces, Jennie pulling her face down and Lisa sticking her tongue out as she crosses her eyes. Jennie remembers this because it was at a basketball game at their university, they were drunk from all the cheap beer and their school had just lost. 

“How did you find this?” Jennie says to herself, half in awe.

Lisa shrugs, not exactly answering her, but her smile says enough. She takes the locket from Jennie’s hands and helps to fit it around her neck. When she moves her hair out of the way, she kisses her neck and pulls her closer, fitting her nose into the small space of her collarbone. 

“Do you like it?” Lisa asks quietly. 

“You know I do, silly,” Jennie says and kisses the top of her head. “I love everything you give me. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Lisa murmurs into her skin. “I love you so much.” Then she pauses, pulling back to look up at her. “We are gonna have sex though, right?”

Jennie shoves her off, the younger woman laughing into her pillow, until Jennie grabs her other pillow and smacks her over the head with it. 

“I was just asking!” Lisa laughs into the sheets. Jennie keeps hitting her with the pillow until she finally tosses it to the side and throws herself on Lisa’s back. 

The younger woman groans out loud but doesn’t tell Jennie to get off her. She just pretends to pout and moves like she’s going to shove her off of her, but Jennie just presses kisses into the back of her neck, laughing. 

“Oh, I have something to ask you.” 

“What is it?” Lisa says, turning her head slightly so she can see her. 

“How old were you when you had your first kiss?”

“Uh..I don't know...probably 14, why?”

“Huh,” Jennie says, tonguing the inside of her cheek. “That means Hanna beat you by about...eight years.”

“What?”

“I said,” Jennie says, sitting up so she can straddle her legs. “That Hanna beat you by about eight years.”

“What the fuck..?”

“Today at school,” Jennie says, running her fingers through her hair. “She kissed a boy today because he gave her a teddy bear at their party. It was actually pretty adorable what she said.”

Lisa sits up so fast that Jennie topples over the side of the bed, yelling as she falls to the ground and bumps her elbow on the side of their dresser.

_“WHAT THE FUCK?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys had a nice day with that special someone ❤️ virtual hugs and kisses to you all ❤️💕❤️


End file.
